


The Lord of Calamity and Hot Springs?

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Femslash February, Hinted Magiveleanor, Hot Springs & Onsen, Why did I bother drawing for this, enjoy Magilou wearing velvets clothes, velvet’s clothes are honestly hell to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: What could possibly happen to Velvet after a relaxing hot springs soak? Well having her clothes stolen couldn’t be the worst that could happen, could it?Day 5: Sharing/Stealing Clothes(Fanart mainly)





	The Lord of Calamity and Hot Springs?

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO HI PEOPLE I HATE THIS THING I DREW AND I REGRET IT.
> 
> Well.  
> I can’t draw lol.  
> This is like the first thing I ever finished and I really couldn’t be bothered for Velvet not gonna lie.  
> This makes no sense whatsoever as I was honestly planning just to upload a picture but I thought 'why not add some sort of story to it' so yeah.
> 
> This is only like 200 words as the picture took too much of my time so I guess...... Enjoy?

“Ah that was refreshing!” Velvet sighed with her towel wrapped around her. Hot springs were great, in the her opinion. It would be hard for normal people to believe that the Lord of Calamity enjoys going to hot springs but it indeed is the case.

After reaching the changing room, Velvet looked around for her usual garments yet they were nowhere to be found. “Where the hell could they be... Don’t tell me a pervert came in here and took them...Ugh...” Slamming her hand against her forehead, she exited the changing rooms. The place was basically an inn. Though its strange for one to walk around only with a towel around them, it was all she could do. They pretty much barged in and took two empty rooms for themselves no matter how much Eleanor protested therefore no post-onsen yukatas for them.

Velvet arrived at their room and immediately slid open the door. “Have you guys seen my clothes- MAGILOU!

[](https://ibb.co/eNJikc)   
[](<p)

Storming up to Magilou, the Therion unleashed her claw and held the mischievous witch by the collar. However, doing so resulted in her towel she was holding up to drop right down, revealing herself nude to the other two. Well, it was nothing new anyway.

“Are you inviting us to fuck you right now?”

Velvet let out an exasperated sigh and started pulling Magilou’s clothes off, paying no attention to the witch. Of course, she didn’t do this because she wanted to fuck right that moment, but more that she actually wanted her clothes back.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Magilou began licking and sucking on Velvet’s neck, until she realised that there was nothing to lick other than the floor.

“Well I guess that’s that. Good night.” The Therion jumped into the futon in her undergarments, slowly followed by the exorcist, leaving the witch by herself, lying on her face, completely nude.


End file.
